Changing habits
by magicwriter224
Summary: Will Draco be the answer to all of Harry's problems or will he just make it worse


**AN: so this is MY FIRST DRARRY!!!! SO EXICTING!!! No worries Flames of Light will continue when my writer's block unclogs. Trying a new method of writing so chapters may take a while for both stories and still trying to end those short chapters that get on my nerves!!! The names signal a change in POV cuz it was kinnda confusing when I first put up the chapter. So anyway ENJOY!!!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING… though I WISH I DO**

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry

_ Harry ran through the halls of the castle, trying to get to Voldemort in time to save everyone. As he turns toward the great hall, a stench so unbearable reached him. This didn't slow Harry, he continued to run then he came to a dead stop. A pile of bodies of all of his friends... Hermione… Ron and the Weasleys… Tonks and Remus... Everyone. A laughing death eater, in front of him, was burning their bodies. He was too late__._

** Harry woke with a start. It was the same dream every night since the end of the war, which was about month ago. Harry went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard Teddy start to cry. He grabbed a bottle of milk and quickly warmed it with his wand, which he kept with him anyways now. As he fed teddy he thought of Tonks and Remus who'd be proud to see their son now, who changed his hair color for the first time last week. Harry couldn't help crying because he really was too late.**

Draco

** Draco was walking down the hall, when he heard a crash. He ran into the study, where he found his mother in a crumpled heap.**

"**MOTHER!!!" he called as he ran over to her.**

"**He's gone, he's gone. " she muttered repeatedly. There was a letter at Narcissa's feet. Draco picked it up and read:**

**Dear Mrs. Malfoy,**

** We are sorry to inform you that your husband committed suicide in his Azkaban cell, yesterday, shortly after your visit. We will await your instructions on what you would like done with the body. We at the ministry are sorry for your loss.**

** Mister of magic,**

** Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Draco dropped the letter in disgust. So the bastard left them, after all that he did. Not only joining Voldemort and having them live in fear after his return, but also for all the pain and suffering for being a Malfoy because of his actions. Draco gathered his mother in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. After he took her to her room, he left the manor. Hr had to get away from the memory of his good-for-nothing father. He thought of not returning, but knew he had to come back, for his mother's sake.**

Harry

**Harry stayed up with Teddy most of the night, so he had massive bags under his eyes. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep since the war. All of a sudden Hermione popped into view.**

"**Morning Harry I see you haven't been sleeping again"**

"**Morning Hermione nice to see up in about so early"**

**Hermione was already carrying Teddy in her arms as he cooed and changed his hair to match Hermione's. Harry made a cup of coffee for himself and Hermione and a bottle for Teddy.**

" **So Harry, have you gotten your letter yet"**

**Harry spit out is coffee and had already started cleaning up the mess before he answered Her. He hadn't thought about going back to school being a surrogate father and all. Just as he was about to answer, an official looking owl swooped down and dropped his letter on the table. There was a note attached to it and he grabbed for it first. **

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

** Thank you for requesting to help rebuild the school. You must report to the castle on July 1st in order to have the school ready for your next school year. Once again thank you.**

** Head mistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,**

** Minerva McGonagall **

"**There must be a mistake I never volunteered for this." said Harry as he waved the note around. Hermione move uncomfortably in her chair.**

"**It was you wasn't you" Harry said as he paced the kitchen, running his hands through his hair.**

" **Well don't you want to go back you need to get your N.E.W.T.s before your can be an auror" exclaimed Hermione. Harry sat down. He might as well. He looked as his godson and wondered how he could ever leave him alone.**

"**Well since the 1****st**** is in a couple days, I have to get packed" sighed Harry.**

**Hermione sighed and smiled. If only she knew Harry wanted to break down and cry.**

**Hermione stayed with Harry until it was time to leave **

"**To make sure you go" said Hermione before she left to get some clothes. Harry had already dropped off Teddy at **Andromeda**'s, who was so glad to have some company for a while. He and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade together to meet up with Ron, George, and Ginny. Though he hadn't seen them in a month, Harry was glad to see that his dream was somewhat wrong. Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He and Ginny were no longer together, but they have become the best of friends. Harry was able to tell Ginny the things he wasn't able to Ron, like that he is tortured by what happened. Ron wouldn't understand as well as Ginny. She saw everything through his eyes. **

"**Harry we missed you in the burrow this summer" sighed Ginny**

"**It has been hectic and with Teddy and all of he trials I had to attend I've had no time." Harry commented as he held Ginny closer. It was too bad they didn't stay together, but they have drifted too far from each other due to everything that has happened. Ginny wanted a quiet life and that was not going to happen with Harry, since now he is the boy who died and came back. **

"**OI HARRY" shouted Ron as he stopped snogging Hermione and ran over to Harry.**

" **Finally realized your best friend was here have you?" laughed Harry. It was the first time in weeks that he laughed and it felt good to be back with his friends. The street was crowding with people and everyone greeted him. Even graduates came back to help with reconstruction. Harry saw Wood and Cho, Neville, and Seamus too. Harry was greeted like a hero.**

_I'm not a hero_** Harry thought **_I failed to save everyone its all my fault._

"**Stop thinking Harry" Ginny said suddenly. Harry stopped and looked at his friends who had worried look on their faces. **

'"**Harry we know you blame yourself" said Hermione tenderly " Our friends and family died to save the world from danger. You don't need to blame yourself."**

" **That's right you did nothing wrong Harry " chimed in Ron**

" **Harry we love you and we care for you. We don't want to see you lost in the horror that has happened " said Ginny as she patted his back. Harry said nothing but he knew one way or the other he had to get over it but it won't be easy.**

Draco

**Draco stayed at a muggle motel that night. He couldn't stand anything magical at that moment. The thought of his father lingered with him like flies over a garbage can. He absolutely loathed his dad. He thought he would hate his father, but the good memories of his childhood got in the way. Draco remembered the times he played with his dad as a child and when his dad took him anywhere he wanted. Draco didn't sleep that night and when the sun rose he left and went back to the manor.**

** When Draco got to the manor, his mother was waiting for him. Narcissa handed Draco a rather thick letter.**

"**From Hogwarts dear" said Narcissa when she saw the look of confusion **

"**I never thought…' Draco stammered. He thought his days at Hogwarts were over for good.**

"**That's not all" Narcissa said while she gave him a second letter.**

" **What's this?" Draco said as he read the letter.**

**Dear Draco Malfoy, **

** We would like to ask for your help to rebuild Hogwarts in time for the new school year. If you wish to come, please reply as soon as possible. The date for the start of reconstruction is July 1****st****. thank you. **

**Head mistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,**

** Minerva McGonagall **

"**Isn't that today" Draco exclaimed looking hurried.**

"**Go, I'll buy your books" Narcissa said. **

**Draco quickly packed his clothes and he apparated to Hogsmeade, which was full of former and current Hogwarts students. And there he spotted Harry Potter. **

Harry

**And then he spotted Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn't seen Draco since he testified for Draco and his mother in court. Harry felt obligated because if Narcissa hadn't saved him, what would have happened? By this time Draco had seen him and Harry nodded his way before starting to walk up to the castle. He felt strange when he saw Draco. His stomach did weird flips. **

_Maybe I… I'm nervous to see what might happen this year with him_**thought Harry as he walked. When everyone got to the castle Professor McGonagall was there to greet everyone**

"**Welcome everyone the other professors are in the school and are ready to teach you the spells needed to fully restore the school. So there is **_no time_** for chitchat its straight to work. Hurry inside and leave your bags in the great hall." **

**Everyone went inside to find most off the school in desrepair and when they entered the great hall, they found that there were holes in the bewitched ceiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were amazed that nothing really has changed since that tragic night. Everyone instantly went to their house tables, though there weren't many people. The Slytherin table only had 5 people while the others had a considerable amount of people. Malfoy and Pansy were the only ones that Harry knew at the table. When the professors started to walk into the hall, Harry half expected Snape's glare to find him, but then he realized that Snape was dead also. This scared Harry greatly. He then knew that Hogwarts would never be the same.  
The dorms were the same as always. The same circular room with all their beds was where Harry and Ron went after an exhausting day rebuilding. They had to learn spells that drained power right out of you. The only one that was able to keep going was Hermione. Harry fell on to the warm bed and for the first time in months he didn't dream.**

**A.N: comment and leave me to my creative processes to bring you a good story!!!!!**


End file.
